The Beginning of the End
by Captain Beka Valentine
Summary: A sad story, response to a challenge on SlipstreamBBS. Takes plave after "Ouroboros".
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Beginning of the End Author: Gina Carney Pairings: None Rating: G Spoilers: "Ouroboros" Sequel: I'm planning on it Archive: Sure just ask Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Darn! ~~~~~~~~~ Dylan Hunt was standing in the Obs Deck watching the distant stars. He was lost in thought when he heard footsteps coming closer. He didn't have to turn around, cause he knew exactly who the visitor was. Still watching the stars he inhaled deeply and shook his head slightly then stated with worry and traces of disappointment in his voice, "You did the right thing - but for all the wrong reasons."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"I don't need eyes to hear your feet dragging on the floor."  
  
"Ya I guess I just can't let go. Mabey I just still blame myself for not being able to save him."  
  
"You have to remember that he asked all of us to let go. Not to wreck and blame ourselves because we couldn't save him."  
  
"Ya, I know that. But there is something else that won't let me let go. I don't know how, mabey thats it."  
  
"It's been almost 6 months, we have to move on. None of us will ever be able to forget him. We all have to move on. He will always be a special person to us and he will live in all of out hearts."  
  
At that Dylan Hunt's First Officer, Beka Valentine, let a tear escape.  
  
"How could I have done the right thing? I killed him. I killed my best friend."  
  
"He knew that was what you had to do. He never blamed you for it. You know that right?"  
  
"Yes, I know that. But, its as if my world just went blank. When he was around we were all so happy. Now its like everything is dark. It's just to hard to deal with."  
  
"We restored the Commonwealth, killed the Magog World Ship, and freed Earth, because of him. Because he is in our hearts , helping us keep going, helping us to keep fighting."  
  
"I know that. But..I guess I just don't want to let go, or rather, I choose not to."  
  
"Its been hard for all of us. Even Tyr."  
  
"I remember when I was saying good-bye, he told me that I should take care of myself. I promised him I would, but I haven't. I Just can't come to terms with this. I need to get away, mabey for good, mabey just to think."  
  
"Beka, you know I can't make you stay, but we need you here. All of us do. We all keep each other going."  
  
"I can't guarantee that I will come back, nor can I tell you how long I will be gone. I just need to sort out my life. I'm sorry Dylan. I guess I will say this, in case I won't get another chance to, hold the line."  
  
Dylan was watching Beka Valentine leaving the Obs. Deck wordlessly, when a single tear escaped his eye.  
  
There was nothing left to say. 


	2. The Beginning of the End

Title: The Beginning of the End  
  
Author: Gina Carney  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: "Ouroboros"  
  
Sequel: I'm planning on it  
  
Archive: Sure just ask  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Darn!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dylan Hunt was standing in the Obs Deck watching the distant stars. He was lost in thought when he heard footsteps coming closer. He didn't have to turn around, cause he knew exactly who the visitor was. Still watching the stars he inhaled deeply and shook his head slightly then stated with worry and traces of disappointment in his voice, "You did the right thing - but for all the wrong reasons."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"I don't need eyes to hear your feet dragging on the floor."  
  
"Ya I guess I just can't let go. Mabey I just still blame myself for not being able to save him."  
  
"You have to remember that he asked all of us to let go. Not to wreck and blame ourselves because we couldn't save him."  
  
"Ya, I know that. But there is something else that won't let me let go. I don't know how, mabey thats it."  
  
"It's been almost 6 months, we have to move on. None of us will ever be able to forget him. We all have to move on. He will always be a special person to us and he will live in all of out hearts."  
  
At that Dylan Hunt's First Officer, Beka Valentine, let a tear escape.  
  
"How could I have done the right thing? I killed him. I killed my best friend."  
  
"He knew that was what you had to do. He never blamed you for it. You know that right?"  
  
"Yes, I know that. But, its as if my world just went blank. When he was around we were all so happy. Now its like everything is dark. It's just to hard to deal with."  
  
"We restored the Commonwealth, killed the Magog World Ship, and freed Earth, because of him. Because he is in our hearts , helping us keep going, helping us to keep fighting."  
  
"I know that. But..I guess I just don't want to let go, or rather, I choose not to."  
  
"Its been hard for all of us. Even Tyr."  
  
"I remember when I was saying good-bye, he told me that I should take care of myself. I promised him I would, but I haven't. I Just can't come to terms with this. I need to get away, mabey for good, mabey just to think."  
  
"Beka, you know I can't make you stay, but we need you here. All of us do. We all keep each other going."  
  
"I can't guarantee that I will come back, nor can I tell you how long I will be gone. I just need to sort out my life. I'm sorry Dylan. I guess I will say this, in case I won't get another chance to, hold the line."  
  
Dylan was watching Beka Valentine leaving the Obs. Deck wordlessly, when a single tear escaped his eye.  
  
There was nothing left to say. 


End file.
